


Bind on Equip

by Pen3Inch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adult Language, Adult Situations, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fucking Nerds, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Polyamory, Recreational Alcohol Consumption, World of Warcraft - Freeform, broganes, more tags to be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen3Inch/pseuds/Pen3Inch
Summary: Lance has played Alliance since he began playing World of Warcraft over ten years ago.  PvP is his forte, with his stealthy 'little' Worgen rogue.  He loves going in a wreaking havoc for all the ugly Orcs and Trolls and Goblins.  Okay, the Blood Elves are pretty, but that's about it.  With Pidge's Dwarf hunter, and Hunk's space-goat holy-tank, they have grown to make a name for themselves, on more than one server.Keith has been playing WoW for, oh, maybe a year or so now.  It's a good stress relief, just like Shiro had always said it was.  He's gotten pretty decent with all of the different races and classes, but his favorite is easily his Orc warrior.  There's just something about bashing in a Gnome's skill with a giant club that is so... satisfying.  He's nothing special in the game, and he knows it.  He doesn't raid, doesn't PvP.  But the occasional walk up RP is usually fun.  So that's why it's pretty irritating when some stupid rogue starts following him around, trying to take him out.  It's a struggle, punctuated with curse words and a little button mashing, but somehow he survives it.  Now if only his older brother would come back over to Horde for a little while so they could play together again.





	1. Loser Alert

**Author's Note:**

> [Yes, I have played World of Warcraft for years. No, I do not PvP. No, I do not do Battlegrounds. No, I do not know the lore like the back of my hand. If I mess something up, please let me know! I am doing what research I can, but no one is perfect. Also, all character/player names used in this fic are either used with permission, or made up. But people can only be so creative. So if I have used someone’s name that does not wish to be included, please tell me!
> 
> Note:  
> Bold Whispers are whispers sent between characters in the game.  
> Italicized Whispers are whispers sent via the Battle.Net system.]

Lance sat back with a victorious laugh, his quick movement causing the seat to rock backward dangerously. One fist pumped the air, while the other slammed down on his keyboard.

"Haha! I told you guys it would be a piece of cake," he near-shouted into his microphone. It didn't matter to him that it was little more than an inch away from his mouth. Or that it was nearly midnight.

"Yeah yeah," he could hear Pidge grumble, as though she were sitting right next to him. Even through his headphones, Lance could hear the reluctant smile on her face.

"To be fair," chimed Hunk once the line was clear, "you call most BG's a 'piece of cake' and a lot of times they aren't."

Lanced waved a hand, not even concerned that neither of them could see it. "That's just cause we usually end up with awful groups. But when it's the three of us, we rock this shit!"

"Okay, well, as much as I enjoy these late night Horde Stompings, I need to get to bed."

Lance scoffed into his mic. "Yeah okay, Pidge, cause you're totally not gonna stay up until three surfing Tumblr or your robotics forums."

"I can neither confirm or deny such accusations," she answered with a straight voice. It made Lance chuckle. "I'll catch you two losers in the morning." And before either could bid her farewell, Pidge had disconnected from the voice chat, and Meklavar faded into nothingness on his screen. She hadn't even bothered to leave the group.

Lance scoffed as he kicked the dwarf out of the group, then brought up the Group Finder window, already tabbed over to Player vs. Player. "So Hunk, my man, my bro, my amigo. You wanna do some two v two?"

"I'd love to, Lance, but I really need to get some research done for that project we owe Dayak. You know how she gets, with her whole Palen-bol shtick.”

“Palen- Palen-what? What language even is that?”

“No idea, man.” Hunk blew a sigh into his mic. “I asked her once what it meant. Not gonna go into details or anything, but I ended up finding out it roughly translates to ‘Enlightening Pain.’ Dude, how messed up is that?”

“Very,” Lance chuckled. “Alright, guess I’ll catch ya tomorrow then. Try not to stay up too late.”

“Why don’t you take your own advice?”

“I have no idea what you mean!” It didn’t matter that Hunk couldn’t see his hand on his chest, as though he were mortally offended. “I would never dream of such a thing!”

“Uh huh…” Obviously, Hunk wasn’t convinced. “See ya tomorrow, Lance.”

“Bye buddy!” he managed to sneak in before Hunk, too, disconnected from their voice chat. At least he was courteous enough to leave the group before he logged off of Block. As the pixels of the mage vanished, Lance leaned back in his chair.

He’d been sitting in the same spot for nearly the last three hours straight. Well, excluding the few bio breaks he had taken between matches. Left leg curled up, headset matting down his short brown hair, Lance was snuggled into his favorite OD green hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. Empty Redbull cans and tarnished paper plates littered the top of his desk in his otherwise tidy-ish room. Whatever. He could clean up tomorrow before work.

“Now…” he muttered dramatically to himself. “Let’s see if we can’t have some fun with some Horde, shall we?”

 

In the past, two hours had proven to be the average amount of time it would take before Lance gave up on PvP. And as the clock drew closer and closer to two in the morning, tonight was proving to be no different. He sat hunched in his chair, droopy eyes scanning his screen. The little figure of Pike hid within the rocks, lurking just outside of Razor Hill. He liked to stalk around here. Lance could usually find some poor soul to kill off. Or take down the NPCs over in The Crossroads to piss off the low level Hordes.

He had been ready to give up. Call it a night. Go curl up in bead and drift off to sleep to the sweet memories of his incredible win in the BGs tonight. And then Lance had seen them. An Orc Warrior, and a Troll Druid. While the warrior was at level cap, 110 like Lance himself, it looked as though the druid was just starting out; she was only level 31. And the poor, stupid thing, was flagged for PvP.

Lance didn't act right away. Instead, he watched his screen raptly as the two walked, walked!, into Razor Hill. From the bubbles popping up on his screen, and the jumbled letters scrolling through his chat box, it looked like the two were talking. Yorak, the warrior, was making slash-commands to point around at different NPCs. Zinnia the troll nodded along. Lance scoffed a laugh. Were they.. were they really Role Playing?! He couldn't believe it! What freaking dorks!

He watched a few more minutes. It didn't take long before they were walking back out of Razor Hill. Pike was cloaked, staying just out of range. If they just got far enough outside of the town… It looked like they might just… Yes! They were following the path south; toward Tiragarde Keep and Valley of Trials. He could wait until they got far enough away…

The druid was the first to go down.

Lance took advantage as soon as he was sure he was able, killing the Troll in less than three seconds. Overkill, really. He was pretty sure Zinnia never even knew what hit him; cause come on, girls don't actually play Warcraft. Female toon? Totally a guy. Then Lance turned Pike on the orc. Roleplayers were always some of the easiest to take out. One, two, th- wait how did he miss? Lance narrowed his eyes at the screen as the orc warrior dodged his attack. That should have been the killing blow!

Lance closed in with Pike, cooldowns resetting just in time. But Yorak took a Heroic Leap away from him, and dashed off. Lance growled at his screen. The bastard was running! Why didn't he stay and die like a man! Well, like an orc! Pike rushed after Yorak, but the orc was able to put more distance between them; he must have taken Bounding Stride.

But then he stopped. Lance blinked as the orc just stopped, watching as Pike closed in. Lance sneered. Well, his funeral! As soon as he was in range, Lance tapped away at the keyboard, unleashing his attacks one after another, dropping down the warrior's health. Yorak blocked and dodged a few, and even managed to land a couple of hits. Then he used Heroic Leap again once ready, and ran off.

Lance growled louder. He was going to kill this damn orc! As Pike closed the distance once more, he saw the troll druid respawns. Took them long enough… Lance took out Zinnia again quickly, before returning his attention to the orc.

It repeated like this for a good five minutes. Lance would close in and attack. Yorak would fend him off for a bit, until his Heroic Leap reset, then he would bound away. And wait. Yorak would always stand there and wait. Lance was getting more and more pissed off. He killed the stupid troll another three times in the process, before the idiot player decided to just wait around in the Nether until Lance left. But most of Lance's attention was on Yorak. Stupid Yorak and his stupid leap!

He was hyper-focussing, his vision tunneling to the orc. That's why he didn't realized what was happening. Not until he was suddenly surrounded by three NPCs with skulls for levels, and Pike was killed in a matter of moments.

Lance sat in his chair, eyes wide, one finger still holding down the 3 button as Pike’s translucent image emerged in the Graveyard just outside of the fence. He had never even noticed the orc kiting him back into Razor Hill. How… How did that even happen! What absolute bullshit! One hand raised, flist clenched, ready to slam down on the keyboard and-!

He stopped. Nope. He’d just replaced his keyboard two weeks ago from his last rage. He couldn’t afford another one.

Without returning to his body, Lance force-quit the game, put his computer to sleep, and stomped his way over to his bed. Shock still swirled with his anger and he flopped face-first into his pillow, and passed the fuck out.

\-------

Keith rocked back in his chair, a breathy laugh passing his lips. It had been a solid two minutes now since the worgen had been taken down by the NPCs. How had he not noticed that Keith was leading him back towards Razor Hill? Just luck, he guessed.

 **˹[Zinnia] whispers: Do u think he’d gone?˼**  
**˹To [Zinnia]: I think so. No sign of him yet.˼**  
**˹[Zinnia] whispers: O thank god.˼**  
**˹[Zinnia] whispers: Im so sorry!˼**  
**˹[Zinnia] whispers: I turned PvP off!˼**  
**˹To [Zinnia]: It’s okay! Learning to PvP is a good thing, especially with War Mode coming out soon.˼**  
**˹To [Zinnia]: I need to get to bed tho. GL with finding more RP!˼**  
**˹[Zinnia] whispers: thx! :D˼**

Keith chuckled, and logged off of the game. He hadn’t been lying when he said he needed to go to bed. But that didn’t stop him from spending another ten minutes surfing through Tumblr quick. Drew had shared a new image, which was always great. He tried not to get caught up in it, though. He had work tomorrow. After a few likes, he abandoned his computer desk, and slunk off to sleep.

\-------

He was three hours into a commission when the front door opened. A little scuffling, then it clicked closed again. Not slammed, like he always seemed to do.

“Keith are you home?”

“In the den,” he called back, sitting up straighter in his chair. He looked to the left, and watched his brother round the corner from the foyer. He was smiling. That was seldom a good thing…

“What are you working on?” Shiro asked as he bent, lowering a few grocery bags to the ground.

Great. Obviously this meant Shiro wanted his help putting them away. Keith rolled his eyes. “Just a commission.” He minimized the art program and stood, hands up over his head to stretch his back. Okay, maybe he was grateful Shiro had gotten him up out of that damn chair. He'd been sitting there for way too long.

“It's not anything… risque, is it?” Shiro asked when Keith actively hid his work from view.

“Even if it was, I wouldn't tell you. I'm not a kid anymore, Shiro. I can look at, and draw, porn.”

Shiro's face scrunched up at the last word, as though he were still trying to imagine his brother were still just a little kid and still far to small to even know what that word was. “Can't you just, call it adult fare or something?” Shiro asked.

Keith laughed as he finally brought his hands back to his sides. “What are you, an 80 year old lady?” He walked to the grocery bags and picked half of them up, bringing them to the kitchen. “It's just porn, man. Not like you've never seen it before.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Shiro said in a monotone. But it didn't hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. He followed Keith to the kitchen with the rest of the groceries, and they both began to unpack them. It wasn't much. Just enough to keep them alive for another three days when they both got paid, and they could properly stock their cabinets.

“Uh huh… sure.” Keith dragged out the word as he ducked into the fridge, putting away the bottle of orange juice and quart of milk. He closed the door, and faced Shiro completely. “And what has you in such a good mood?”

Shiro was smiling again, seemingly past the discussion of pornography and Keith's art. The taller man was popping a few cans of Beefaroni in the cabinet, but stopped to flash his wide grin to Keith.

“Matt and his sister are finally settled into their new place.”

“Oh no.” Keith ducked out of the kitchen, groceries still sitting on the counter.

“Keith! You didn't put away the eggs!”

“I don't care!” He plopped back down in his computer chair. “I know where this conversation is going, and the answer is no.”

After a few seconds, Shiro came back around to the den, presumably having put away all of the perishables. “Oh come on, Keith!”

“No. I don't want to drive two and a half hours away to meet your stupid Alliance friends.”

“You know Matt is more than just a friend from WoW.”

Keith scrubbed a palm over his dark eyes. “That doesn't mean I want to meet him. Or his sister. Or your guild master.”

“But you-”

“No, Shiro. I don't-” Keith paused to take a deep breath, hand running from his eyes to drag through his long black hair. “I don't even have any days off this week. You know I have to put in two weeks in advance with Ryner if I want time off.”

“Then put in for it,” Shiro urged as he moved to stand next to Keith's desk. “Take some time off. We can go down for the weekend or something. Spend some time together.”

Keith huffed a laugh. “You'd be too busy with your friends. The only time we'd spend together is in the car going to and from.”

“Not true!” Keith swiveled his seat to watch his brother move over to his own desk against the opposite wall. Shiro sat and turned on his own computer, drumming his fingers on the hardwood as he waited for the machine to boot up. “I already talked to Matt. Anything we planned would have you in consideration. Even if all we do is sit around in a hotel room all weekend.” The screen lit, Shiro quickly entered his password, and several web browser screens popped up. “We agreed the hotel would need to be close to his place, in case we need to… vacate the premises for a little while..” Shiro chanced a glance at Keith, but the younger's glare was still firmly in place. “And it would need to be in budget, since Fourth of July is coming up, and a lot of places are probably going to be booked.”

“Shiro.” Keith was talking as calmly as he could. “How long have you been planning this.”

To his credit, Shiro's shoulders crept up, and he had the decency to look at least a little sheepish. “Around since he started talking about moving into Allura's complex…”

“That was six months ago.”

“Yeah…”

As aggravated as Keith felt, having this conversation, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Shiro. He and Matt, Matt who was probably more than just a friend to Shiro, were taking Keith into consideration with all of this planning. They were being courteous enough to plan for a worst-case-but-very-likely scenario. Keith leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes until they settled on the ceiling. A heavy sigh passed his lips. All kinds of factors ran through his head. Would he actually be able to get the time off, with the holiday coming up? How much money would he be losing by going on this trip? Not like Shiro would let him pay for anything. He could always pick up a few more commissions and bring his laptop along with him, to make up for it. Would the stress of meeting Shiro's friends be worth it? Yes. If it was for Shiro, something to make Shiro happy, it would definitely be worth it.

Said gentleman sat in his chair, partially turned to look over at Keith, silent as he waiting for Keith to mull everything over. Shiro was patient. He was always patient with Keith. Always there for him in all the ways he had needed when he was growing up, but had never received.

“How soon are you trying to do this?” Keith asked, not looking away from the ceiling. They would need to dust the corners soon.

“We were hoping for something around the Fourth of July, if you can swing it.”

Keith sighed. He was going to have to do some serious ass-kissing… “I'll see what I can do.” From the corner of his eye, he saw Shiro jerk slightly, on hand jabbing to punch the air. “Don't get your hopes up, Shiro. It's Fourth of July. I'll be lucky if I'm not the only person scheduled for the entire day.”

“I know. It'll just be really great if this works out.” There was no masking the tenuous excitement in Shiro's tone.

Keith felt himself smiling as he rolled his head to look at his brother. “I'll talk to Ryner tomorrow.”

After a bit more conversation about the meeting Shiro had begun to organize, they both let their attentions slide to their computer screens. Shiro slipped on his headphones as Keith picked up the pen to his art tablet. It was the same as most nights. As Shiro began to chatter away with his guildies, passing quick greetings and jumping into the middle of a conversation about baby sharks, Keith just let his brother's voice fade to white, becoming familiar background noise. He made it another hour and a half into his work before he became frustrated with the piece. Maybe he would have better luck in the morning. After saving his progress, Keith closed out of the art program, and turned his attention elsewhere.

With a few clicks of the mouse, he brought up his Battle.Net app, and logged into World of Warcraft. As soon as he had connected, he got a ping from Shiro.

 _˹[ShiroShiro] whispers: So are you going to make an Alliance character?˼_  
_˹To [ShiroShiro]: no˼_  
_˹[ShiroShiro] whispers: Come on, you said you would try it out before BfA comes out.˼_  
_˹To [ShiroShiro]: yeah and you said you'd finish lvling Kuron˼_  
_˹[ShiroShiro] whispers: I will!˼_  
_˹To [ShiroShiro]: when are you gonna find time with all the shit you gotta to do for your guild?˼_  
_˹[ShiroShiro] whispers: I have tomorrow night free. We can do it then.˼_  
_˹To [ShiroShiro]: ok˼_

Keith chuckled, and spun around on Yorak. He was still in Razor Hill after the encounter with the rogue the night before. No Mail icon at his map, no surprise. TRP3 and Listener were still up to date. He clicked his Dalaran Hearthstone and watched the green bar load before his warrior was transported to the neutral city in the sky.

He kept himself busy for a while, catching up on his Class Hall missions, Cooking recipes, Mining and Blacksmithing. Just catching up on the daily grind. Behind him, Shiro laughed at something. It was nice for them to be able to relax like this.

Keith was flying down to Suramar when he heard Shiro get up from his desk and disappear into the kitchen. There were a few bangs and clatters, and within a few minutes, the savory scent of chicken and barbecue sauce wafted into the den. Keith hummed under his breath in mouth-watering approval. And then Shiro was right back in the room and slipping into his chair, headset snug over his ears. Keith set his mind to mining and World Quests; just a cheap way to reuse Dailies, really. Against the opposite wall, Shiro bantered on with his guildies.

It was as the oven timer began to ring that Keith saw him. Lurking in the shadows of one of the trees just outside of the city of Suramar. Pike. The rogue from last night. Keith clicked on him. Pike had targeted Yorak too. That brought a smirk right to Keith's lips. The idiot was busted now.

But PvP wasn't really Keith's thing. Maybe when Battle for Azeroth released it would be, but for now, he just liked to play the game. Complete quests. Find groups for a few dungeons sometimes. The occasional roleplay. Dueling and PvP and Battlegrounds weren't what he was interested in, despite him keeping Yorak flagged for PvP at almost all times. So instead of going after Pike now that his cover was blown, Keith directed Yorak about 50 yards away, where a Leystone Ore node had suddenly materialized. They didn't usually pop up this close to the city; usually they were found to the north-west.

Keith wasn't a complete idiot, though. He angled his camera to keep tabs on Pike, who still hadn't stealthed, and was only using the shadows of the pixel tree for cover. Cause anyone was going to miss a Worgen standing around like that, right?

As he set to mining the Leystine Ore was when Pike made his move. With a flurry of fingers and clicks, Keith directed Yorak with relative ease the fend off the Worgen rogue's attacks. He took a few hits, sure, but it seemed Pike was so focused on beating him into the ground, that he hardly bothered with any of his DoTs. Stupid, really.

Keith chuckled to himself as he returned fire, striking out against the virtual assailant and pushing him back. For a moment, Keith toyed with the idea of luring Pike into the same trap the had the night before. Inch his way backwards toward Suramar until Pike was overrun by NPCs, and killed. Of course, that would mean Keith would likely take the hit too; Suramar was hostile to everyone unless they wore their Masquerade. No, that seemed too much of a hassle. So Keith did what he knew he had to do.

He toyed with the rogue for a few minutes, forcing him to use up his cooldowns. But when the player finally began to utilize his DoTs properly, Keith finished the fight in a quick sweep. Pike's digital furry body crumpled to the ground.

Keith was startled out of his victory by Shiro.

“Dude, Lance, calm down!” Even through the reprimand, there was laughter in Shiro's voice. The sudden shout had pulled Keith's attention, causing him to turn in his chair to see Shiro had removed one of the earmuffs of the headset, presumably to help muffle the screeching and cursing Keith could hear all the way from the other side of the room.

It was then Keith realized Shiro must have taken care of the food, because the oven timer was no longer sounding, and the smoke alarms weren't going off. Good. That meant Keith could get something to eat.

With a click, he returned Yorak to Dalaran, before Pike could get back to his body, and then he logged off of the game.

“Hey, grab me a plate, would you?” Shiro asked as Keith stood and made his way to the kitchen.

“Sure,” came the reply.

Keith had to duck out of reach of his brother when he deposited an empty paper plate on Shiro's desk.

\-------------

The next time he saw Yorak was in Dalaran. The two figures stood just outside of the Bank. They just stood there, each targeting the other. In his seat, Lance seethed. Here he was, having finally found this arrogant prick again, and it was in the middle of neutral territory. They couldn't flag for PvP unless they were down in the sewers. And Lance was sure that Yorak knew it.

He had lost to this guy twice now, and it was a definite bruise to his ego. The first time, yeah, he had been sloppy. He hadn't been paying enough attention to his surroundings. The second time, it had to have been luck. There was no way a stupid Warrior could have outdone his Rogue like that. And he would sure as shit let Yorak know it.

His fingers jammed into his keyboard.

˹You make a rude gesture at Yorak.˼

Hmph.

˹Yorak flexes at you. Oooooh, so strong!˼

Wha-!

˹With arms flapping, you strut around Yorak. Cluck, Cluck, Chicken!˼  
˹Yorak laughs at you.˼  
˹You roar with bestial vigor at Yorak. So fierce!˼  
˹Yorak blows you a kiss.˼  
˹You make a rude gesture at Yorak.˼  
˹Yorak salutes you with respect.˼

And then he was gone, run off somewhere else in the city. For a fleeting moment, Lance thought of following him. Hunting him down and killing him as soon as he was able. But he had class in the morning, and it was late.

As he logged off of the game and shut down his computer, Lance stood from his desk and trudged to bed, muttering to himself. “Just you wait, Yorak. Just you wait.”


	2. Cheater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> I’m so happy there are individuals who have enjoyed this story so far!  As my life is generally very hectic, I am unable to stick to a strict writing/updating schedule, so please forgive any extended delays between chapters.  
> 
>  
> 
> I have edited some of the information in Chapter 1, to make later chapters more accurate and believable.  I’m very sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 2

Cheater

  
  


Wednesday 

 

˹Pike makes a rude gesture at you.˼

˹You laugh at Pike.˼

˹With arms flapping, Pike struts around you.  Cluck, Cluck, Chicken!˼

_˹[ShiroShiro] whispers: Don’t forget to talk to your boss today alright?˼_

_˹To [ShiroShiro]: yeah i know i will˼_

˹You make a rude gesture at Pike.˼

  
  
  


Thursday 

 

**˹[Meklavar] whispers: Lance˼**

˹You make a rude gesture at Yorak.˼

**˹[Meklavar] whispers: Lance˼**

˹You make a rude gesture at Yorak.˼

**˹[Meklavar] whispers: Lance˼**

˹You make a rude gesture at Yorak.˼

**˹[Meklavar] whispers: Lance˼**

˹You make a rude gesture at Yorak.˼

_˹[Pigwidgeon] whispers: LANCE WHAT THE FUCK˼_

_˹To [Pigwidgeon]: I’M COMING˼_

˹Yorak giggles at you.˼

  
  
  


Friday 

 

˹Pike makes a rude gesture at you.˼

˹You shrug at Pike.  Who knows?˼

˹Pike roars at you with bestial vigor.  So fierce!˼

˹ _[ShiroShiro] whispers: Did you talk to Ryner?_ ˼

˹ _To [ShiroShiro]: ya_ ˼

˹ _[ShiroShiro] whispers: and?_ ˼

˹ _To [ShiroShiro]: i have towork till 6_ ˼

˹ _[ShiroShiro] whispers: Awesome.  We can leave when you get out._ ˼

˹ _To [ShiroShiro]: ok_ ˼

  
  
  


Saturday 

 

˹[ShiroShiro] (Takashi Shirogane) has come online.˼

˹[Gyro] has come online.˼

˹[Guild] [Matholomew]: Hey Shiro!˼

˹[Guild] [Block]: Hey man!˼

˹[Guild] [Meklavar]: SPACE DAD!˼

˹[Guild] [Valayun]: Good evening, Shiro!˼

˹[Guild] [Gyro]: Hey guys, how’s it going?˼

˹[Guild] [Pike]: Better now that your pretty face has arrived. ;D˼

˹[Guild] [Meklavar]: omg˼

˹[Guild] [Block]: Lance stop˼

˹[Guild] [Matholomew]: Lance why are you like this?˼

˹[Guild] [Pike]: YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT!˼

˹[Guild] [Gyro]: Lol.˼

˹[Guild] [Valayun]: Moving right along...˼

˹[Guild] [Matholomew]: RIGHT!˼

˹[Guild] [Matholomew]: What’s the verdict??˼

˹[Guild] [Gyro]: Keith has to work until 6.  We can drive over when he gets out.˼

˹[Guild] [Matholomew]: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS˼

˹[Guild] [Meklavar]: awesome!˼

˹[Guild] [Block]: Cool!˼

˹[Guild] [Valayun]: Fantastic!  I can’t wait to meet him!˼

˹[Guild] [Pike]: finally we meet the misterious Keith!˼

˹[Guild] [Meklavar]: misterious˼

˹[Guild] [Block]: MISTERIOUS˼

˹[Guild] [Matholomew]: m i s t e r i o u s˼

˹[Guild] [Gyro]: m i s t e r i o u s˼

˹[Guild] [Pike]: SHUT UP˼

  
  
  


Sunday 

 

Keith had lost track of the time. He reclined in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.  He didn’t want to move.

 

There were plenty of things he should or could have been doing.  His computer was running, one monitor displaying one of the commissions he was in the middle of editing, while the other was occupied with Warcraft; his warrior was idling in Dalaran.  There were dirty dishes in the sink. Pork Chops sat in the fridge, thawed and ready to be cooked. Spot’s litter needed to be changed. But Keith just couldn’t seem to be bothered with any of it.

 

One leg tucked up under the other, Keith rotated back and forth.  He wanted to do something. He wanted to be busy. He wanted to be productive.  He just had absolutely no will to get up and do anything. It. Was. Awful.

 

As his chair moved lazily, Keith’s gaze landed upon his game screen.  There were a few people running around, others flying, some standing and chatting.  The Trade channel was chatting about something stupid, as usual. Yorak was a few yards away from Aludane Whitecloud, the Flight Master stationed in Krasus’ Landing.  Not many people were utilizing the NPC.

 

That was why it caught his eye when a Worgen came running up, and stopped right between Yorak and the Flight Master.  Over the last few days, he had come to recognize the name Pike.

 

˹Pike makes a rude gesture at you.˼

˹Pike roars at you with bestial vigor.  So fierce!˼

˹With arms flapping, Pike struts around you.  Cluck, Cluck, Chicken!˼

 

Keith stared at the screen.

 

˹Pike gives the order to open fire.˼

˹Pike points at you.˼

˹Pike flexes at you.  Oooooh so strong!˼

˹Pike pokes you.  Hey!˼

 

Keith logged off of the game.

  
  
  


Tuesday 

 

It was raining. And what was the best way to spend a rainy night? Curled up in a chair playing video games, of course. With his OD green hoodie on, hood pulled up to hide his spiky brown hair, Lance was almost-content. Almost-content because he would have much rather been outside playing in the rain. But it was stupid to do something like that at three in the morning.

 

Wait how had it gotten to be three in the morning?! Shit.

 

Lance sighed at the realization. Hunk and Pidge were likely to yell at him. He was going to hate himself for not applying his nightly mask. But what was the point now?

 

And he wasn't doing anything interesting anyways. Just hanging around on WoW. Doing some World Quests. Powning some Horde noobs. Stalking around Dalaran. He wanted to find that Warrior again. Yoren or whatever his name was. (He knew full well what the actual name was.) The Troll or Orc or whatever (of course it was an Orc) who had been such a dick! Yes, he was the dick! Why couldn't he just DIE when Lance attacked him! He HAD to be cheating! There was no way a Warrior could defeat a Rogue that many times without cheating!

 

Lance wasn't oblivious to that fact Yorak had actually beaten him _every single time_ they had fought. He just didn't want to admit it. Because Horde sucks. Because roleplayers are stupid. Because obviously this guy couldn't be better than him.

 

He just had to prove it.

 

That's what he had intended to do, when he had curled up in his chair at around 9 PM, Red Bull in one hand and Hot Pocket in the other. That was his plan as he fiddled around in the game, waiting to catch a glimpse of the Orc in the floating city. They had managed to run into each other almost regularly for the past week. But tonight, for whatever reason, there was no sign of Yorak- Yoren. Lance refused to acknowledge that he knew the proper name.

 

Maybe Yorak was avoiding him. Maybe he was scared, and knew his luck was about to run out, the next time that they met. Maybe Yorak had blocked him. Did it work that way? Or maybe Lance was just overthinking things. Shit, the guy could have been at work and just gone straight to bed or something. Who knew? It didn't have to leave a sour taste in Lance's mouth, and disappointment in his chest. But it did.

 

With one last sweep of the surrounded area, Lance decided to call it a night.  If he went to bed now, he could still catch four hours of sleep.

  
  
  


Wednesday 

 

**˹[Yorass] whispers: hey˼**

**˹[Yorass] whispers: you suck˼**

 

What the hell?

 

**˹To [Yorass]: excuse me?˼**

**˹[Yorass] whispers: you suck˼**

**˹[Yorass] whispers: your a cheater and should just get pwnd like the rest of rp nerds˼**

 

Keith blinked at his screen. He didn't usually get whispers, especially not from people being rude and disrespectful like this. Trolls. Sure, he had run into his fair share of assholes in the past, but none of them had ever started outright harassing him.

 

**˹To [Yorass]: first off, *you're.˼**

**˹To [Yorass]: and what the hell are you even talking about? i don't cheat.˼**

**˹[Yorass] whispers: yes you do!  theres no way a warrior can kill qa rogue so many times lime that!˼**

**˹[Yorass] whispers: *like˼**

 

Keith couldn’t help but stare.  When the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place, his hands flew over the keyboard.

 

**˹To [Yorass]: omg is this Pike?˼**

**˹To [Yorass]: you gotta be kidding me˼**

**˹To [Yorass]: dude I don’t cheat˼**

**˹To [Yorass]: there’s like no way for me to cheat˼**

**˹To [Yorass]: when you’re the one attacking ME!˼**

**˹[Yorass] whispers: you have to be cheating there’s no wy you can beat me so many times!˼**

**˹To [Yorass]: maybe cause you suck!˼**

**˹[Yorass] whispers: i do not suck i have some of the best bg scores!˼**

**˹To [Yorass]: bg scores aren’t everything˼**

**˹To [Yorass]: and obv you DO suck cause you have no life cause you gotta come here harassing me and shit˼**

**˹[Yorass] whispers: i only harass cheaters!˼**

**˹[Yorass] whispers: like you!˼**

**˹To [Yorass]: omg I DON’T CHEST!˼**

**˹To [Yorass]: *CHEAT!˼**

**˹[Yorass] whispers: whatever you gota tell yerself to sleep at night˼**

**˹To [Yorass]: dude fuck off of i’ll report you˼**

**˹No player named ‘Yorass’ is currently playing.˼**

 

Keith heaved a sigh, dragging his palm down his face.  What the hell was up with this guy? And was… was that a play on his name? Why was he laughing? He shouldn't be laughing.

  
  
  


Thursday 

 

˹You have defeated Bixxy in a duel.˼

˹[Pike] says: ty think i got it˼

˹[Bixxy] says: np hope it helps˼

˹[Pike] says: thx˼

 

Lance quickly hit his Dalaran Hearthstone, hightailing it out of Goldshire. He didn't want to get caught around there. Nothing but a bunch of nasties. At least he hadn't been in the inn.

 

He wasn't even certain how he had ended up in Goldshire, dueling a Warrior, looking for helpful information to help him take down that annoying-ass Orc. However it had happened, it had helped. He'd gotten a few pointers from some fellow rogues, and had even found a warrior willing to duel and let him practice.

 

Now to try it on the real thing.

 

For the last week, he had caught Yorak online around the same time; now. So hopefully tonight would just follow that pattern.

 

Lance contemplated switching over to the Blood Elf he had made, but decided against it. If the guy hadn't reported him to a GM yet for the toon's name (and his trolling) then Lance didn't want to push his luck.

 

But it didn't look like Yorak was around. Maybe off doing some World Quests in the Broken Isles? Shit. Lance didn't want to waste his time flying around all over the place and possibly miss him.

 

No. It was kind of like that whole idea of “if you get lost, stay in one place”. He would wait here, and Yorak come to him.

 

So to pass the time, he dropped down into the Sewers, right into the middle of a free-for-all. No guards meant no rules.

 

Lance smiled a bit as his fingers danced over the keyboard, moving and attacking with ease. This was what he played the game for. Kicking ass and taking names.  And he liked the PvP down in the Dalaran Sewers. Ever since the city had “moved” to its new location, floating above the Broken Isles, the Sewers had changed. The game developers had added new buildings, adding new cover for cowards to hide behind, and issues with line of sight for those trying to kill them.

 

He collected his Sightless Eye currency, trying to save up for an Underbelly Banquet, on top of the Young Mutant Turtles he wanted; just two of the many things that could be purchased with the Legion PvP currency. The Sewers was a good way to kill time. But really, he'd rather be finding and fighting that stupid Orc.

 

Ugh!  Lance scoffed and pushed himself away from his desk.  He’d been ganged up on by a couple of paladins. Freaking OP as _fuck_.  Whatever.  It didn’t matter!

 

With a huff, he stalked off to the kitchen and grabbed a can of Mountain Doom from the fridge.  He’d much rather have coffee, but it was too damn hot for that. Soda would have to do. He plopped back down in his chair and waited for the Guards to be brought back onto patrol, thus ending the all out PvP, before he bothered to resurrect himself.  He didn’t want to res just to be killed again right away.

 

Giving up, Lance directed his character back up out of the Sewers, onto the open streets of Dalaran.  He came out across from The Violet Gate, where the Portal Trainers were located for the Mages. And that’s where he saw the familiar Orc.  Coming out of the mass of bodies that had just hearthed to Dalaran. Lance clicked on Yorak and watched, wondering how he kept managing to run into him like this.

 

Yorak targeted him.

 

˹Yorak pokes you.  Hey!˼

 

Lance blinked at the screen.  Yorak hadn’t blocked him? Even after he had harassed him like that?

 

˹Yorak pokes you.  Hey!˼

˹Yorak pokes you.  Hey!˼

 

Lance chuckled.

 

˹You roar at Yorak with bestial vigor.  So fierce!˼

˹Yorak laughs at you.˼

˹You flex at Yorak.  Oooooh so strong!˼

˹Yorak blushes.˼

 

This was the first time Yorak had initiated any sort of interaction with him.  It was refreshing.

 

˹You tell a joke.˼

˹Yorak laughs at you.˼

˹Yorak waves at you.˼

˹Yorak blows a kiss at you.˼

 

And then Yorak logged off.  Lance sat staring at his screen.

  
  
  
  


Friday 

 

“Marisol?”

 

Keith turned in his chair to look over at Shiro. It was the first time his brother had spoken in roughly an hour.

 

Shiro laughed. “Aw, that's adorable,” he cooed into his microphone.

 

From across the room, Keith could see Shiro's chat window filling rapidly. What on earth were they all talking about? But Shiro just seemed to ignore it, continuing along with completing his daily World Quests, skinning and collecting herbs as he went.

 

Keith had already finished his, currently wasting time before he had to go to work. He contemplated running a dungeon, but wasn't certain he had the time. Oh well. Mining it was.

 

He was skipping between running and flying up the western border of Suramar, searching for Leystone Ore. If he could get his mining and blacksmithing up to max, he could start crafting and selling some epic gear. Maybe make some decent gold for _once_.

  


He wasn't thinking about duels. Or PvP. Or the Alliance, and their weird-ass races. Not Worgen in general. Or any particular Worgen at that. Nope. No thoughts crossed his mind of the obnoxious rogue who seemed to have decided that it is now his goal to stalk and harass Keith's orc. How they had crossed paths and exchanged slash-emotes on countless occasions over the last few days. Or how Pike would follow him around. Looking for a chance to fight him. Neverminding the freaking Blood Elf the guy had made just to annoy him Horde-side. No, he wasn't thinking of that at all. And it didn't bother him in the slightest that, all day, there had been no sign of Pi--

 

A smirk curled one side of this lips as the figure faded into view on his screen. There he was- What on earth was he doing?

 

Behind him, he could vaguely hear Shiro cooing and laughing still, but most of his attention was focused on the Worgen on his screen.

 

Jump.

Jump jump.

Run run stop.

Jump.

Walk.

Turn in a circle.

Walk run walk stop.

Jump jump jump.

 

Keith hovered over him on his hippogryph, just watching.  There was no rhyme or reason to his actions. But look.

 

Pike was flagged for PvP.

 

Keith smirked as he watched.  Pike hadn’t noticed him yet. He was running into the side of a cliff.

 

Now was his chance.

 

Keith right-clicked on the icon of his hippogryph, dismounting himself in midair, and fell.  He heroic leaped right on top of Pike, and just started attacking.

 

“Lance,” Shiro scolded behind him, “that is not appropriate language to use around a child!”  Okay, whatever that was about…

 

Pike was struggling just to turn around, and Keith was able to take him down within a matter of seconds.

 

“Dude!  My ears!”  Shiro was yelling into his mic just as Keith watched Pike collapse into a digital heap, dead.

 

Keith just chuckled.  He was thinking about sticking around for Pike to res, and maybe give him a fair fight, but a glance at the clock told him he was almost late for work.

 

“Shit,” Keith muttered as he force-quit the game, and rushed to grab his jacket.  He was grabbing his keys and halfway out the door when he heard Shiro reprimanding someone some more.

 

“You can’t be swearing like that in front of Marisol!  Your sister is gonna kill you if she picks up any of those words!”

  
  
  


Saturday 

 

˹[Guild] [Pike]: i swear to god im gonna kill this orc˼

˹[Guild] [Meklavar]: Dude, relax. You can find him later. Princess wants us all here for recruiting.˼

˹[Guild] [Pike]: yeah i know ˼

 

Lance grumbled a bit to himself as he reclined in his seat. They had been standing around in Stormwind for less than an hour, and he was already bored and antsy. The Job Fair was a good idea, really. A big event for guilds to recruit new members, all in one place so there was easier access all around. Not that Lance roleplayed or anything. Sure, he had some ideas for the histories of some of his characters, but that was it. RPing wasn't his thing.

 

˹[Guild] [Meklavar]: Why don't you yell.˼

˹[Guild] [Pike]: fine˼

˹[Nathiria] yells: The Greyshields are a neutral mercenary organization and verified super awesome protection team, seeking to recruit additional members into our company.  Please feel free to come forward with any questions, comments, or concerns.˼

˹[Pike] yells: Voltron Coalition is recruiting for the fight against all who threaten Azeroth!  Speak with a member to see about joining forces with the Paladins of Voltron!˼

 

Lance winced.  He had sent his yell at the same time as someone else, basically overlapping and spamming the chat.  Great. He hated seeming rude like that, even if there was really no way of knowing that it would happen.

  


˹[Pike] says: Sorry!˼

˹[Nathiria] says: “No worries!”˼

 

And that’s how it went.  For _two freaking hours_ . Pike or Meklavar yelled, trying to work their Macros in between all of the other guilds at the Job Fair.  If they did manage to catch anyone’s attention, they were directed over to Valayun. It was _sooooooo boring_!

 

Lance was just cracking open his third can of Dr Pepper when he heard the jingle of keys at the door.  His eyes grew wide with excitement as he practically dropped the can onto his desk and rushed out through his open bedroom door.  He met Hunk just inside the front door, Hunk closing said door gently with his foot.

 

“Hunk!” Lance crooned loudly.  “You’re home! What’d you bring what’d you bring what’d you bring?”

 

Hunk laughed warmly and lifted the paper bag he carried up over his head where Lance couldn’t reach it.  But oh, could the skinny boy smell it. “Nice to see you too, Lance.” Hunk dropped his keys in the bowl on the stand just beside the door, and kicked off his shoes.  Lance barely moved as his friend and roommate shimmied past. “I had a great day, thanks for asking! No, the bus from the station was great! Wasn’t crowded at all!” As he spoke, the hulk of Hunk wound his way into the kitchen, dodging Lance’s grabby-hands all the while.

 

“Hunk come on!” Lance dragged out the last word, whining like a child.  “You know that’s not what I mean! I’m glad you had a great day. But I’m hungry!”  Again he elongated the last word. Was he five? Whatever! He was starving! And nothing in the world could _ever_ beat Hunk’s cooking!  Just don’t ever tell his mother that…

 

The grabby-hands continued, Lance wriggeling his fingers in the direction of the paper bag as it was placed on the counter.  Lance was smart enough not to go rushing for it. Hunk would end him.

 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Hunk laughed, waving a hand at the food, a silent indication for Lance to go ahead and dig in.

 

“Eeee!  I love you too!”  In seconds the bag was shredded, scraps of brown paper littering the countertop.  From inside, Lance retrieved a bundle wrapped in aluminum foil, and smelling of sweet spices and succulent meats.  “Mmmmmmm,” he moaned as he went to the drawer for a fork. No point in getting a plate dirty.

 

“How’s the Job Fair going?”  Hunk asked as he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over one of the chairs at their tiny kitchen table.

 

“Uuuugh, iss awfuw,” Lance whined around a mouthful of food.

 

Hunk just laughed.  Lance wasn’t at all surprised to see the bulky-muscular man instantly go over to his computer and boot it up.  Lance followed, drawing his feet up into his seat and resting the aluminum foil bowl upon his knees. It wasn’t like he was doing anything at the Job Fair anyways.  He could eat and not miss anything.

 

“Did you guys manage to get any recruits?” Hunk asked as he logged into Block and headed over to the docks.

 

“Mmm, a foo.  Ooh!” Lance took a moment to swallow his mouthful of food before he spouted off, “Does that mean you’re going to the Fair and I can leave now??”

 

“Haha.  Yeah buddy.  You go find your Orc and have a good time.”

 

Lance sputtered, almost dropping his food.  His feet slammed into the ground to keep him from tipping his chair over.  The way Hunk had toned the words, had insinuated-

 

“It’s not like that, Hunk!”

 

“Sure, buddy.  Whatever you say.”

 

Hunk was laughing at him.

 

“It’s not!”

 

“Okay, and the rest of us are just imagining how much you’ve been obsessing over this guy, right?”

 

“I have not been obsessing!”  Lance wanted to slam the food onto his desk, but he placed it down gently instead.  He was too hungry to waste food.

 

“Lance, you made a Blood Elf, a _BLOOD ELF,_ to go troll this guy!”

 

“That’s cause he’s a cheater!”

 

“I think you’re jealous.”

 

“I AM NOT JEALOUS!”

 

“Right, okay.”

 

“Oh we will see about this!”  Lance pushed the bundle of foil away and grabbed his headset.  He had to Alt-Tab to bring up Discord and join the voice chat, before returning to his WoW screen, and he pulled on his headphones.

 

“Hey, Lance,” Pidge peeped up.  “Finally decide to join us in here while we recruit?”

 

“Hunk says I’ve been obsessing over Yorak!”  Lance didn’t care that he was being loud. Or whining.  He was going to prove Hunk wrong! Speaking of Hunkalicious, there was a little ping as he joined the voice chat as well.

 

“He’s not wrong,” commented Allura.

 

“Yeah,” threw Pidge.

 

“Told you.”

 

“I am not!”

 

Another ping, and his overlay indicated Shiroki had joined the voice chat as well.

 

“You totally are, dude.” Hunk said in a slight echo.

 

“Who is what?” Shiro asked, his voice a little rough.

 

“Lance is obsessed with his little Orc buddy,” betrayed Pidge.

 

“No!” Lance yelled.

 

“Oh, yeah, totally,” agreed Shiro.

 

Allura called all of their attention when she made a snipped little “I’ll be in the RP channel,” and Lance felt a little bad as the ping indicated she had left the voice chat.  Or he would have, if they hadn’t all jumped at him again.

 

“See dude, everyone agrees with me,” Hunk said with a smirk evident in his tone.  

 

“UGH!”  Lance smashed his fingers into his keyboard and directed his character out of the Stormwind Harbor.

 

“You were even just complaining about him like, an hour ago, saying you wanted to go find him.”  Pidge was having too much fun with this. “I have proof.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance conceded with a snark, “I said I wanted to go find him and KILL him!”

 

“You sure you didn’t mean kiss?”  THIS LITTLE GREMLIN!

 

“The S and the L are on the complete opposite sides of the keyboard, Pidge!”

 

“That hasn’t stopped your typo’s before,” quipped Shiro.

 

Why was he even listening to this!  Ugh! Lance stopped and clicked his Dalaran Hearthstone, returning to the floating city, where he quickly jumped on his Sapphire Panther and headed off toward Suramar.

 

“Huh?”  Shiro asked.  “No, we’re doing recruiting.  Yeah.” Oh, he must have been talking to his brother again.  “Okay.”

 

“Everything okay?” Pidge asked, always curious.

 

“Yeah, Keith just got home and was wondering what I was up to.”

 

“Cool.  Hi Keith!” Pidge called, even if he couldn’t hear her.

 

“Hi Keith!” mimicked Hunk.

 

“Hi,” Lance muttered grumpily.

 

“Everybody says hi!” Shiro called to someone, then a moment later, more directly, “Keith says hi.”

 

Lance grunted in acknowledgement, and tuned out a bit as everyone continued to chatter, thankfully not about him and their stupid idea that he was obsessed with Yorak, instead catching up with Shiro and his day, and then everyone else's.  He wasn’t obsessed! He was just determined. Determined to prove that he was a cheat. And an asshole, especially after that stunt yesterday with jumping him while he had Marisol on his lap and couldn’t get her to relinquish the keyboard!

 

˹[Shadora] has earned the achievement [The Tangerine Traveler]!˼

˹[Gyro] has come online.˼

˹[Guild] [Block]: grats˼

˹[Guild] [Meklavar]: Oh nice!  Grats!˼

˹[Guild] [Valayun]: Congratulations!˼

˹Yorak waves at you.˼

˹[Guild] [Gyro]: All I did was long on why the grats?˼

˹[Guild] [Shadora]: Thanks!˼

˹[4. LookingForGroup] [Snowfluke]: lfm anamouz˼

˹[Guild] [Mii]: Not you Gyro˼

˹[Guild] [Gyro]: oh˼

˹[Guild] [Block]: Shadora got one of the Pepe achieves˼

˹Yorak pokes you.˼

˹[Guild] [Gyro]: Oh nice grats!˼

˹Boralin has gone offline.˼

˹[Guild] [Shadora]: ty!˼

˹[Guild] [Gyro]: yw!˼

 

It was as he was nearing the ruins of Meredil that Lance glanced at his chat screen and realized what he had missed.  He released the buttons on the mouse and his character stopped, hovering in mid air. Yorak had been somewhere nearby.  Shit! Where was that lousy cheat! Lance turned Pike around in a circle, eyes searching his screen- there! Why was he standing in the middle of the river?  Whatever, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Lance had found his prey.

 

With a flick of the wrist and a few clicks, Lance had Pike flying right at the Orc, rattling off attacks before he had even landed.  He didn’t even think to try to enter stealth, all that mattered was attacking and killing Yorak.

 

This plan did not go well.

 

It was like Yorak had had this all planned out.  Within seconds, Pike was laying in the water, dead.

 

“God fucking damn it this cheating fucking asshole I swear to fucking god I’m gonna kill him what absolute utter bullshit!”

 

“Uh oh,” came Hunk’s voice from his headphones as well as the other side of the room.

 

“I take it Lance found his orc?” Shiro asked.

 

“Yep,” muttered Pidge.

 

“Oh come on guys!  This is utter crap!”

 

A new voice drifted onto the line, quiet and unfamiliar.  “Hey Shiro?” Was that the brother, Keith?

 

“Yeah,” Shiro answered.

 

“What, uh…”  Maybe it was the distance from the mic that made the new voice sound so hesitant.  “What was the name of your guild again?”

 

“Voltron Coalition, why?”  Everyone else was quiet, everyone curious.

 

“Shit…” the voice muttered.

 

“What, what’s wrong?”  There was a light clatter, as, Lance assumed, Shiro removed his headset and placed it on his desk.  A few seconds passed.

 

Then Shiro was laughing.  Full, bellyrolling laughs that filled Lance’s ears and had him twisting in his chair to look over at his roommate.  Hunk turned as well, and they shared a look of complete and utter confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far! I'd just like to share, that it has been about a decade since I have shared any of my writing. So any comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
